


Assignments, Assignments, Assignments

by Shadow Minded (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: BPD!Shinomiya [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder Shinomiya Natsuki, Caring Boyfriend Kurusu Shou, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Shadow%20Minded
Summary: Shinomiya let his work pile up and he's stressed. Luckily, he's got Syo to look out for him.





	

Time lagged by as Shinomiya worked on his music and his homework, working the week as if he were on autopilot. It was Tuesday, no, was it Wednesday, that he had stopped talking to Syo. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, he had just been falling behind on work and had a few overdue assignments to get in. He hadn’t meant to stop talking to Syo, he just didn’t have the time to get on with the work and talk to him – Shinomiya knew that if they started talking, he would never get back on with the work that had somehow piled up in his file and was now spilled all over his desk. There were too many worksheets, assignment layouts and notes he had to write up, and his stress levels were going through the roof. Shinomiya wanted to rip his hair out, scream into a pillow for a while and maybe just sleep – god knows he hadn’t slept properly in a week, trying to catch up whilst yet more work piled up.  
  
Shinomiya audibly groaned as he picked up an assessment piece he had been given back, a written piece of theory work that he had forgotten to do a section off. It wouldn’t be marked unless he got it finished and handed back in before tomorrow. He could do this now, tie up a loose end and spend some time in the morning printing work out before he headed to lessons. Shinomiya nodded, confident in himself. He opened his laptop, found the word document and quickly filled out the last question he had forgotten to, his fingers flying over the keyboard before he saved and moved the document onto his USB stick. Leaning back in his chair, Shinomiya picked up paper after paper, arranging them in order on the desk in terms of due dates so he could get an idea of what to start with next… when he heard the door open and Syo call out a _hello_.  
  
Shinomiya raised his shoulders slightly and shoved his head down, reading over the lyric writing assessment. True love, wanting to love someone forever, wanting to grow old and die with someone. Syo was murmuring behind him, something about _working again_ , _never stops to look after himself_ and then a sigh. Shinomiya raised his shoulders even more, and read the briefing over a few more times.   
  
“Natsuki, did you eat dinner?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Shinomiya’s empty stomach all but answered for him and he sighed a little, rubbing his face. He didn’t have time to eat right now, and if Syo kept badgering him, he knew he would only split, which would end in a fight and make him angry, causing him to get no more work done. Silently, he slipped headphones onto his head and plugged them into his phone, quickly selecting a classical piece to put on in the background.   
  
He didn’t hear if Syo said anything else, and Shinomiya grabbed his notebook, pushing his laptop away from him to start scribbling down possible lyrics, Syo on mind as he read the brief over and over again.

 

-xox-

 

Before Shinomiya knew it, a finger was tapping gently on his shoulder, and his headphones were pressed off of his head, making him jump a little. Small, strong arms wrapped around him, and Shinomiya closed his eyes as he felt Syo’s lips press to his temple.  
  
“Natsuki… I know you’re really plagued down with work right now, but you have everything done due for tomorrow. It’s Friday tomorrow, if you forgot, and we can spend tomorrow in the library, because I have a few assignments I need to catch up on myself. We can spend the weekend studying, but right now, you need to get some sleep, and if it takes for me to drag you to bed for you to sleep, I will.”  
  
Shinomiya made a noise in the back of his throat, but his shoulders sagged and his hands moved to curl around Syo’s wrists. Syo was right, and he always would be right – he cared for Shinomiya after all, and he refused to let himself split over Syo _caring._ He tilted his head back for a gentle kiss from Syo and then gently pushed the smaller male away so he could stand. Shinomiya winced as his knees cracked, and stretched them out as much as he could, before he made his way to the bed. He’d changed into his pyjamas the moment he had gotten back to the room before starting studying, so he could collapse into bed at this exact moment. His pillows were soft, blanket warm and inviting and he squirmed his way under it, barely able to pat the bed for Syo to come join him.  
  
Shinomiya opened his eyes to see Syo smile as he slipped his trousers off, changing his shirt to one of Shinomiya’s – Shinomiya _loved_ seeing Syo in his shirts, long and baggy and hanging around Syo’s knees – and then he turned the light off.  
  
The sudden darkness made Shinomiya blink, but he felt Syo slide into the bed next to him. Syo shifted onto his side, a leg over Shinomiya’s waist and an arm over his chest. It made Shinomiya smile softly, holding Syo as close as he could and turning his head to press a kiss to Syo’s forehead.  
  
“I love you, Syo.”  
  
“I love you, too, Natsuki… now get some damn sleep before you pass out from exhaustion.”  
  
They chuckled a little bit and then settled down, taking in each other’s smell, warmth and breath. It wasn’t long after that that Shinomiya found himself drifting, and let himself be taken into the warmth of sleep.


End file.
